Dyskusja użytkownika:TOR
Cześć! Szczerze mówiąc to bałam się, że ktoś mnie opieprzy, że nakrzyczałam, a sama na wikia.com nic nie robię :P Dzięki za odpowiedź!! A do wyglądu - jak dla mnie niemiecka jest zbyt kolorowa ale to może tylko moje odczucie :) Monilip:) 14:23, 23 sty 2008 (UTC) Re:Link do listy wiki na glownej Witam. Nawiąże do tej wyszukiwarki. Czy ta wyszukiwarka będzie stroną specjalną? Czy będzie przeszukiwać wszystkie wikie (nie tylko polskie)? --Gudyś 18:34, 10 gru 2008 (UTC) Błędy, błędy Nie bardzo wam się udała ta aktualizacja :] 2 błędy zgłaszam. Plik:Błąd1.png|Po co 2 razy? Plik:Błąd2.png|Kod wyskoczył Plik:Błąd3.png|Brak spacji Plik:T.png|T? 17:58, 23 kwi 2009 (UTC) :Ja też znalazłem buga. Chcę sprawdzić ilość edycji http://pl.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Editcount/Gudy%C5%9B nie wyświetla mi się ilość edycji na pozostałych wikiach. Wszędzie jest 0. --Gudyś 16:24, 24 kwi 2009 (UTC) Kod wyskoczył|thumb ::To dalej nie jest naprawione: http://pl.wikia.com/index.php?title=Specjalna:Rejestr&user=Gudy%C5%9B :::Jeszcze jeden błąd, skrin w galerii. I żeby nie było – „Bałwanki” to rollback pod zmienioną nazwą :P 16:03, 29 kwi 2009 (UTC) ::::Heja. Błąd z jest znowu, chyba, że był cały czas, a ja po prostu na niego uwagi nie zwracałem ;> No i editcount jest bardzo awaryjny, dziś rano na all wikis znowu 0 pokazywał. 11:10, 7 lip 2009 (UTC) ::::Znów ja ;-) W ListUsers między datą a godziną znalazło się jakieś „T”, co głupio wygląda. Skrin w galerii. 12:28, 9 lip 2009 (UTC) Video Dałoby radę zmienić nazwę przestrzeni Video na Wideo, obecna razi, a proponowana jest bardziej po polsku? Jeśli by dało, to o to, oczywiście, wnioskuję. Damiinho 17:53, 6 cze 2009 (UTC) Powoli, powoli... Po powrocie pierwsze, co się rzuciło mi w oczy, to to, że Wikia cholernie wolno działa i każdą stronę trzeba odświeżać dwudziestokrotnie, żeby się wczytała. Tak się po prostu nie da edytować, a nawet czytać. Dostałem też takie sygnały od innych osób. Czym to jest spowodowane? 07:17, 28 lip 2009 (UTC) Forum:Error Zajrzyj, bo my zgadując na chybił trafił chłopinie nie pomożemy. 14:05, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) Powtarzające się wandalizmy Pisałem do Nefa ale coś brak odpowiedzi, więc napisze do Ciebie. Tekst wiadomości do Nefa: ---- :Piszę bo może macie tam jakieś tajne sposoby na walkę z takimi :P. :Poniżej jest lista IPków, z których każdy utworzył bezsensowną stronę. :Co ciekawe we wszystkich edycjach jeden tekst jest zawsze powtórzony dwa razy, co oznacza, że prawdopodobnie były robione przez jedną osobę/bota. :Nie zdziwił bym się gdyby pl.wikia nie była jedną ofiarą tego typu ataków. :*62.221.93.100 :*86.57.50.170 :*89.108.121.184 :*77.235.108.183 :*76.20.34.211 :*69.59.137.140 :*12.182.219.240 :*78.30.221.146 :*202.99.29.27 ---- : 09:31, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Z Nonsensopedii jest jeszcze coś takiego, choć to może podobny przypadek tylko, bo tekst jest raz i do wandalizmu użyty jest już istniejący wątek na forum (było takich kiedyś pełno, jak poszukam, dam więcej linków). 04:07, wrz 23, 2009 (UTC) :Kolejny raz, dodawać nowe IP-ki czy starczy? :P -- 11:19, wrz 23, 2009 (UTC) dość zaniedbane ale edytowane wiki chce doprowadzić do ładu i porządku polską narutopedię ale jest ona codziennie edytowana w dość czasem wandaliczny lub nieodpowiedni sposób. co na to mam poradzić ?? Kalit 28.09.09 r :Tak, stan polskiej Narutopedii jest katastrofalny, przyjrzałem się jej. Warto by było, żebyś dał mnie i Kalitowi prawa admińskie, pomogę mu wyciągnąć projekt z tego wandalizmowego bagna. BTW, mają ciekawą sytuację z adminami, jest ich dwóch, obaj +bureaucrat, i jeden ma 21 edycji, a drugi ani jednej ;> 04:31, wrz 29, 2009 (UTC)